Purloined Bunny
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: One-Shot Sequel. Kumagoro has gone missing! With clues scattered all over the studio, will Ryuichi be able to find out who stole his beloved bunny? Ryu/Shu Hiro/Kag


**Title: **Purloined Bunny

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: **Humor

**Pairings: **Hiro/Kagome & Shuichi/Ryuichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**A/N: **This is a **Sequel **to Clueless to the Cause which is also a mini sequel to Something Akin to Cupid. You might want to read them first if you haven't, just so you can understand the situation best.

* * *

He was sure he had been sitting on the table just a few moments earlier. No one had come in or out of the room to his knowledge, yet Kumagoro was gone. So Ryuichi did the only thing he could think of to do in this situation. He panicked. He ran down the hallway calling out for Shuichi. If anyone would help him look, surely his boyfriend would.

It took him several minutes to find his pink-haired lover. He was in the second floor lobby raiding the vending machines for snacks. In a rushed, frantic breath he relayed the details to him and then together they began their search.

They questioned employees of the company along the way, but no one had seen the pink bunny since that morning when Ryuichi had arrived at the studio.

Moving on, they came across Suguru, who looked quite annoyed. With a scowl he held up a light blue envelope addressed to one Ryuichi Sakuma.

"I don't know why this was taped to my keyboard, but tell whoever left it to not do it again. It's going to take several minutes to get the tape residue off and I dislike wasting time."

Ryuichi snatched the envelope from the teen's grasp and watched him walk off in a huff. He guessed asking Suguru to help find Kumagoro was out of the question. That boy didn't know the meaning of having fun or taking a break.

"What does it say, Ryu-chan?" Shuichi's question brought his attention back to the envelope in his hand. He wasted no more time in opening it and removing the contents. "A picture?"

Ryuichi was horrified! There in the picture was a blindfolded and bound Kumagoro! Someone had indeed kidnapped him! Ryuichi looked over the photo and blinked.

"He's on the desk in Tohma-chan's office!" He exclaimed.

They made a quick dash for the elevator. Tohma's office was on the fourth floor and it would take too long if they were to use the stairs. As the doors opened, they jumped in, startling Hiro and Kagome who were already there. Ryuichi showed the picture to Kagome who pouted at the treatment.

"How could they tie him up like that?" She asked.

"It's so mean!" Ryuichi cried.

"We'll keep our eyes open for the culprit." She handed the picture back to Ryuichi. "If he's on the third floor Hiro and I will find him!"

"Thank you!"

The couple exited on their floor and Ryuichi felt a bit better knowing that extra eyes were looking for his friend. The more eyes the better because he wanted to find Kumagoro and fast!

He burst into Tohma's office without knocking. Tohma turned from where he was standing by the window and faced them. In his hand was a familiar light blue envelope. Ryuichi pouted. There was no Kumagoro here and the culprit had already moved on to someplace else.

"This is for you." Tohma said calmly, but Ryuichi knew his friend better than anyone. Tohma was annoyed.

It didn't stop Ryuichi from taking the envelope and tearing it open. Inside was another picture. Kumagoro was still blindfolded and bound, though now the pink bunny was also sporting a tiny black top hat and a fake mustache. He was sitting in a blue plastic chair next to a desk and a window.

"That's Sakano's desk." Shuichi pointed out and without another word to Tohma they were gone.

Along the way to Sakano's office they encountered Noriko, who hadn't seen Kumagoro or anyone that was acting suspiciously. Like the others she agreed to keep her eyes open and promised to contact them if she came across anyone acting questionable.

Sakano's office door was closed and locked when they reached it, but yet another envelope was taped to the door.

"Whomever is behind this is going to get it when I find them!" Ryuichi shouted out loudly. He tore into the new envelope and retrieved a new picture. Kumagoro was no longer blindfolded or bound, but was now dressed in a frilly powder blue dress with a matching headband and shoes. Sitting next to him was a bag of candy only found in one area inside the building.

"But, Kuma-chan wasn't anywhere in the lobby when I was there!" Shuichi shook his head in confusion. "How is this possible? Who is being so sneaky?"

Ryuichi pouted deeply, his cobalt blue eyes filled with unshed tears. All he wanted was his friend back. He had to know who could do something so mean to him.

Shuichi grasped his hand and gave it a tug, leading the older male back to the elevator and back to the second floor lobby. They were greeted by another envelope taped to the vending machine with the candy. Shuichi reached for it and opened it, handing the picture to Ryuichi. The older singer's eyes widened and he passed the picture to Shuichi. Kumagoro was still dressed in the frilly dress, but the plush bunny was no longer alone. Sitting across from him, and apparently enjoying a tea party, was another plush bunny; this one was light blue and was wearing the top hat and mustache. Ryuichi chuckled softly. This picture was cute. He hoped Kuma-chan liked the tea party and his new friend.

"This is the cafeteria on the ground floor." Ryuichi replied, noting the familiar wooden tables, the plastic orange chairs and the plastic green food trays.

"Well, let's go then. Maybe we'll catch the culprit this time." Shuichi continued to pull his lover along behind him. Ryuichi's eyes were still on the picture, smiling at the cuteness it contained.

As expected there was no Kumagoro, or his new friend, in the cafeteria. There was another picture waiting as well as the tea set and the clothing with bunnies had been wearing. Ryuichi frowned at the new picture. The bunnies were still together and they were once again in Tohma's office, this time sitting on the window overlooking the city.

"But... Tohma-kun looked so mad when we were in there last time. How would they be able to get back in and take another picture?" Ryuichi studied the photo. but there was nothing special this time around.

"M-Maybe he's in on it! He could have easily snagged Kuma-chan himself!"

With a renewed sense of urgency, the two musicians dashed for the elevator. When the doors opened and they charged in, they were met with a squeak from a startled Kagome, who was alone. She squeezed past them and moved out of the elevator. Shuichi held the doors open for a moment.

"Where is Hiro?" He asked.

"Practicing upstairs. I was just heading to get us some lunch." She pointed at the hallway to the cafeteria. "Have you still not found Kuma-chan?"

"Not yet. Whoever has him is really good at being fast and stealthy." Ryuichi answered. "We think Tohma-kun knows more than he let on."

"I hope you find him soon." She gave them a smile and waved to them as the elevator doors closed.

Tohma wasn't in his office and neither was Kumagoro. However, the blue bunny was sitting on Tohma's desk. Shuichi giggled as he lifted the blue bunny, who was dressed in a mini-replica of his stage outfit. Pinned carefully to one ear was a note that simply read _'For Shuichi'. _Next to where the bunny had been siting was another envelope addressed to Ryuichi.

The new picture had Kumagoro being held by one of his arms and dangling. It seemed his friend was on the moved and judging by the artwork on the wall, it was taken down the hallway near the elevator. But that would mean...

"She wouldn't!" Ryuichi gasped loudly, taking off down the hallway once again.

"What is it, Ryuichi?" Shuichi asked as they ran.

"I think I know who has Kuma-chan! We just missed them!" Ryuichi impatiently pressed the button for the elevator. "This new picture has them in this hallway!"

Shuichi looked at the picture. "This is definitely a girl's hand! It's so tiny... like..."

"Like Kagome-chan's hands!" Ryuichi exclaimed. "She's been lying to us!"

"But, why would she do all of this?"

"We'll find out as soon as we catch her!"

Kagome was nowhere near the cafeteria when they entered, but another envelope was in the hands of the janitor, who smirked as he handed it over to them.

"My instructions were to give this to you and let you know that it's the last one." He replied and then left the singers to figure out the last clue. Kumagoro was was sitting on a table in a practice room. Bad Luck's practice room and he wasn't alone. A recognizable hand was covering the pink bunny's eyes while a smaller hand was tugging on one of his ears.

"It was a conspiracy!" Shuichi cried out, making a few others in the cafeteria look their way. "Why would Hiro and Kagome do this?"

"Let's go rescue Kuma-chan." Ryuichi said quietly. He wasn't sure of their reason why, but he knew they would tell them. He grasped his lover's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I bet Kuma-chan had a lot of fun playing dress-up with Kagome-chan and Hiro-kun!"

"Mm. I bet you're right."

When they reached the practice room, Hiro was strumming an acoustic guitar and singing random lyrics to Kagome. She was smiling happily, Kumagoro sitting in her lap. Ryuichi's eyes softened slightly at the outfit his little bunny friend was wearing. He looked really cute dressed in the frilly white shirt and blue jeans; the outfit he often wore on stage. He slid onto the couch behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Kagome-chan is sneaky!"

"I've learned from the best." She smiled as she pet his arm. "But, I'm quite certain that Kuma-chan had fun. He especially liked when Suguru-kun and Tohma-kun agreed to play along."

"Y-You got Suguru-kun to play along?" Shuichi was stunned. The youngest member of Bad Luck never wanted to assist them when it came to mischief!

"For a price, yes." Kagome answered. "But, I don't mind making apple tarts for him."

"And Tohma?" Ryuichi inquired.

"He wanted revenge on you for something you said about his hat. You know, that fuzzy gray one?"

"The one that makes it look like he's wearing a gray old lady wig?"

Kagome giggled. "Yes, that's the one."

Ryuichi snickered at the thought of the hat. "Ah well! At least he knows what I think of it."

"Here." Kagome handed Kumagoro to him. "He's missed you despite the fun we had and you can have the clothing they played dress-up in too."

"What made you guys plan this?" Shuichi asked curiously.

"Revenge." Hiro grinned at his best friend. "For that crap you pulled at Christmas."

Realization dawned in both singer's eyes and all four of them laughed loudly at each other.

"This prank was better planned than that one." Ryuichi grinned. "I guess we'll have to plan our counterattack!"

Kagome and Hiro groaned in unison, dreading what the future could hold. When it came to Ryuichi and pranks, one never knew what they were up against.

* * *

**A/N: **Review please? :3


End file.
